


With Mouths To the Sky

by rowofstars



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing repairs on the TARDIS, the Doctor goes looking for his companions and finds them in an interesting position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Mouths To the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> My first published threesome fic and my first OT3 fic. Yay! This is basically just for the porn, people. Though there is a tiny bit of angst.

The Doctor watches from the doorway with a small smile on his face and a growing erection in his trousers.

Clara has Rose spread out in their bed. Clara’s naked, Rose still has her knickers on, moaning as Clara sucks on her nipples, tugging them gently with her lips just as Rose likes. Clara prefers things a bit rougher, more teeth and fingers pinching, and it’s those little differences that interest him the most, that he commits to memory so he can give his lovers exactly what they desire.

When he returned to an empty console room, he had thought they’d wandered into the marketplace on this planet, it being one of the best shopping experiences in the thirty-first century. But a quick scan revealed they were not on the planet’s surface. So after he finished the repairs, he started roaming the corridors, peeking in all their usual spots like the library, the pool, and the gardens. Then a familiar hum in the back of his mind lead him here, to their shared bedroom.

Clara starts to move down Rose’s body with her mouth and hands, and he keeps watching as Rose’s underwear is discarded and her legs fall open. Clara makes a sound in the back of her throat, a sound he knows so well, satisfaction and longing all in one. Then she starts teasing Rose, first with little kisses and plucks of her lips, pulling gently on the swollen flesh in front of her. She follows with a quick, light lick that has Rose keening and arching up off the bed, and it’s that image that has the Doctor palming himself through his trousers.

Rose moans and fights to move her hips, to push herself closer to Clara’s mouth as it torments her, but Clara waits just one more minute, just until she’s sure her lover can barely stand anymore restraint. And then she gives Rose that first satisfying lick, the flat of her tongue pressing into her slit, dragging up and over her clit slowly. The noise Rose makes is heavenly, a pleading little whimper, and a gasp that falls into a long, low groan.

The Doctor licks his lips, recalling the last taste he had of her as Clara settles in, her lips holding Rose’s clit while her talented tongue (and _oh_ he knows just how talented) sends Rose into a frenzy. He watches Rose clutch at Clara’s hair, probably pulling it just a little, which he knows she loves, while the other hand pulls at the sheets. He loves watching them, and honestly it wouldn’t have bothered him if it had never gone farther than that, but it did and that had made it even harder to be separated from them. 

Only a few weeks ago everything went to hell, and he’d thought he lost them forever. The image of Clara’s face, so determined as she tells him - no, _orders_ him - to find them, while Rose screams and her fingers give way. He squeezes his eyes shut and focuses on the light sounds in the room in front of him, on the noises Rose is making, the small hums that come from Clara, banishing the image of his two loves falling through a glaring white portal to some other dimension.

Rose’s arches again, the sounds she makes reach a higher, more desperate pitch and now Clara has a hand in there as well, two fingers pushed inside and keeping a perfect rhythm with her mouth. He focuses on the sinful tableau, on the friction of his trousers over his aching cock, on the women he loves and how they are so alive and right here. That’s when he gives himself away.

The groan slips out, and for a second he thinks they might be cross with him. But Clara pulls away, much to Rose’s annoyance, her fingers continuing to move in and out, expertly keeping Rose right there on the edge. Clara smiles at him, and he can see the shining wetness around her mouth, the essence of Rose smeared over her face. 

The crook of her eyebrow says get over here now, so he moves into the room, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. His jacket and tie are somewhere in the console room, draping over a railing probably, while he worked on the innards of the TARDIS, replacing a faulty flux transducer.

“You’re back,” Rose gasps, bucking her hips into Clara’s hand.

He smiles and starts to undo the button on his trousers. “Got back an hour ago, actually.”

Clara smirks down at Rose and flicks her tongue against her clit, giving her just a bit of what she needs to reach her peak. “Are we all ready to go then?” she asks, and then looks back over her shoulder at the Doctor.

He smirks, knowing she means the TARDIS, and looks at Clara’s lovely arse, pushed up into the air by the way she’s bent over to pleasure Rose. Further down he can see Clara’s dripping, swollen sex, and he touches her lightly with the tip of his finger, running it through her slit. She gasps and he raises the finger to his lips, licking his finger clean.

“Oh, I’d say you’re more than ready,” he quips, and gets an eyeroll in return.

“Then make yourself useful, Doctor,” Clara replies, and turns away, redoubling her efforts to make Rose come.

He wastes no time in shucking his boxers and stepping up behind her, kneeling on the bed to line himself up. Rose is thrashing against the mattress, her mouth hanging open as she pants and squeaks. He pushes into Clara in one slow thrust, both of them moaning once he’s all the way inside, and the vibration of Clara’s mouth nearly sets Rose off. He starts to move and sets a steady pace, in and out in long, firm strokes. Looking down, he can see Rose’s face, see her shifting against Clara as Clara rocks on her knees, pushing back against him. The three of them moving almost as one will never stop amazing him. His hearts thrum in tandem in his chest, filling to overflowing with love and passion for these two amazing women who somehow found their way back to him.

In a matter of minutes Rose is gasping and lifting her hips, her head turned to the side, pressing her face against the pillow as her orgasm courses through her. Clara meanwhile is much louder, though still a bit muffled as she keeps lapping at Rose, prolonging the other girl’s pleasure. He slips his hand around to touch Clara’s clit and suddenly, she can’t stand it anymore, lifting her head to cry out as she comes hard. The pulsing around his cock is too much, and hearing Clara, seeing Rose, overwhelms his usual concentration. He spills himself inside Clara, holding her up by her hips until his legs nearly give way.

The three of them lay together on the bed, a sweaty, rather debauched mess. Rose pulls Clara up for a kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on her lover’s lips. The Doctor crawls up the bed to stretch out beside Rose, slipping his hand into her hair when she turns to kiss him, her tongue offering a taste of Clara as well.

“So when did you two end up here?” he asks a few minutes later, after they’ve cleaned themselves up and straightened the bed sheets.

Rose and Clara exchange a cheeky look, and he frowns.

“When did you leave again?” Rose asks, her tongue coming out to touch her teeth as she grins.

The Doctor’s eyes shift between the two girls. “Just after we had lunch. It took forever to find someone who knew how to repair a number 18 flux transducer.”

“Um,” Clara hums, pretending to look thoughtful. “Yeah, it was about twenty minutes after you left then.”

“Twenty minutes!” he exclaims as his two wonderfully naughty companions simultaneously burst into giggles. 

“Cheeky little…” he grumbles, shaking his head as Rose says something about Clara just not being able to wait.

His scowl is very much put on, they both know, and they also know that later he will get both of them back in spades. For now he is more than content to lay here with them, listening to the comforting sounds of their breathing as they doze tangled up in each other. He wraps himself around Rose from behind, his long arm reaching across to touch Clara’s arm. They are home and he is home.


End file.
